kamtanfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
The races of Kamtan are based upon those in the Pathfinder RPG. Their looks, statistics, traits and feats are the same unless specified otherwise, though their demeanours and backgrounds may differ. =Playable Races= Dwarf Dwarves are a proud race, who have little to no time for the lesser races. They enclose themselves in their mountain-homes, barring access to all outsiders and rarely venturing out themselves. They are known for their skill with metal and stone, but dwarven craft is rarely seen by non-dwarves. Statistics Elf Elves are rare in Kamtan. They are few in number, living in majestic cities built high in the trees which are now mostly abandoned. They were once an abundant race, but a civil war caused the death of many of their kind. Most elves are now committed to peace and only their notorious magical proficiency prevents them from being invaded by the more opportunistic races. Statistics Gillman In the archipelago of the north-east live the Gillmen. They are warped humans that spent many years living on the coasts and fishes, being claimed by aboleths and warped to be better suited to the deep sea life. Although they can now breath in both air and water, they are reliant on immersing themselves in water to prevent dehydration, and so are rarely seen away from the rivers and coasts of the world. They are fishermen and traders, sailing and swimming from one port to another, known for their generosity and trustworthiness. On occasion a Gillman can be found further inland wearing a full body covering said to be a gift from the eclectic Gnomes of Valka, though they do not speak of it. This covering has a connection with the Elemental Plane of Water, keeping the Gillman's skin from drying out. Statistics Gnome A strange and mystical race, the Gnomes are known for their inventiveness and secrecy. As far as anyone knows, they live alone on the south-eastern continent, Valka, a mostly unexplored country. Most people's only contact with these fey-descended creatures is through stories and legends; they rarely venture from their isolated homeland. Their patron deity is Brigh. Statistics Halfling Unlike the other races, the halflings do not claim a home for themselves. Instead they fill niches around the world, usually not staying put for long, roaming from town to village. They are usually welcomed by humans as they often have a range of useful skills that the townsfolk could use. They tend to have playful personalities, which has a tendancy to become too much for a host village. Knowing when they have outstayed their welcome, they then move on. A halfling with a stationary home and none of his family about is almost unheard of. Statistcs Half Orc High in the Valtarok Mountains, live another proud race: the Half Orcs. Unlike the cloistered Dwarves, the Half Orcs are a race of warriors proud to lend their arms to another's cause. They are wise and holy, dedicating themselves to their faith. Hundreds of years ago, a band of Humans lead a crusade against their full-blooded cousins, wiping them out. Many Half Orcs banded with the humans against their evil kin, but many sided with the Orcs, and were slaughtered with them. The remaining Half Orcs, who had never been accepted by Humans, decided to band together, forming a closed society, commited to fixing the wrongs of their kin. Their patron deity is Ragathiel, though they are known to worship Iomedae or Sarenrae instead. Rather than free choice of racial bonus, the Half Orcs have dedicated themselves to their faith, and so their bonus is fixed at +2 Wisdom. Statistics Human Humans are by far the most abundant race in the world, coming in many shapes, sizes and colours. They populate massive cities, desert camps, and mountain towns, spreading to the far reaches of the world. The have no specialism, though they are not known for their magical prowess. Statistics Malra The Malrae are a wild people, often known as "The Shapers", living in tribes in the forests of the continent of Celdon. They are shapechangers whose natural form is that of a cross between a human and a carnivorous mammal. They keep to themselves, rarely venturing into civilization. On the other hand they are increadibly territorial, quick to attack if strangers venture into their woods. Many of their people take up the practice of druidism, almost exclusively making up the druid population of Kamtan, while witches are also common amongst them. Their patron deity is Sivanah. They are based on the statistics of the Kitsune, but unlike the Kitsune, they are not restricted to a fox-like form and instead take a single form based on a variety of animals, all of them carnivorous mammals. Rather than the standard +2 Dexterity trait bonus of the Kitsune, Malrae have a +2 Wisdom bonus. And rather than the Fox Shape feat, they can take the form of the animal which they resemble. Statistics Nagaji On the same archipelago inhabited by the peaceful Gillmen live the Nagaji, created as a servitor race by the Nagas before they were wiped out. The Nagaji are a barbaric race, living on the surface of the islands, while the Gillmen live beneath the waves. They are bloodthirsty, violent and tribal, and are usually kept at arms length. Statisics Planetouched Among the humans of the Mystic Sands, there are many beings who are no longer fully human, but something more. The planetouched have been warped by the energies slipping across the thin boundaries between the planes in this part of the world. They are generally accepted as normal in their place of birth, but those who travel, find themselves the subjects of fearful animosity. People to not like what they do not understand. Depending on the plane they or their lineage came into contact with, they may take the form of an Aasimar, Ifrit, Oread, Sylph, Tiefling or Undine. Some even take the mixed lineage of a Suli.